


TO THE QUEEN!!! HAIL QUEEN MINA

by Cyn_TheCrazyFangirl



Category: HAIL MINA - Fandom
Genre: HAMILTON AND HAIL MINA COLLIDE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_TheCrazyFangirl/pseuds/Cyn_TheCrazyFangirl
Summary: HAHAHHAHHAAHAAAAAA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [When_Arrows_Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Arrows_Collide/gifts).



To the Queen, To the Queen, To the Queen.......  
To the Doctor, To the Doctor, To the Doctor.........  
From you loyalist subjects!  
Who will always be at your side!  
May you always......Be Google

 

REWIND!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I remember that chat,  
I just might regret leaving that chat for the rest of my days.  
I remember those fans tripping over them selves to win her praise.  
I remember that meme, like pure royalty, like a kingdom blossoming. 

BUT QUEEN MINA, ILL NEVE FORGOT THAT NIGHT!


End file.
